


Blind-Sided

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind-volleyball, Gen, Hinata is blind, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Hinata is blind and his un-seeable opponent questions how Hinata can play.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Blind-Sided

Hinata could hear the heavy breaths and the frustrated huffs as he yet again blocked his opponents spike. Their quiet grumbles drifting to his right. Hinata side-stepped to follow the voice. 

“You.” Venom dripping from the single word.

Hinata turned his head up higher. Hearing their voice helping him know where they were and how high up, they were. Tilting his head to the side, he offered a grin. “Me.” Hinata spoke with as much venom. 

“You’re blind.”

Hinata’s smile dropping as he felt his features cloud over. His milky, unseeing eyes trained up at his opponent. “So?”

“How can you play when you can’t even see the ball?” Clearly angry as they huffed once again. Movement from below where their voice came from. Folding their arms across their chest?

Hinata frowned as he glanced in the direction, he had been to block the last attack. “There are bells in the ball-”

“I am well aware of that. You are the only blind player here and yet I can’t get a point passed you. How?” The man strained. The net between them shifting. Hinata tried to imagine what his opponent would look like as he gripped the net.

“Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t play.” Hinata chose his words carefully. Still gazing unseeingly at his previous spot. “I can hear. My ears tell me where everything is. Where my teammates are. Where my opponents are.” Hinata looked back to where his opponent should be. Hearing footsteps move to his left. Hinata turning his head to keep looking at his opponent.

“That’s freaky.” His opponent complained.

“You should try playing with a blindfold.” Hinata smiled as he closed his eyes. Feeling his lids close over as he tilted his head. His smile pushing his cheeks.

“Hinata.” A voice called from behind him, to his left.

Hinata turned. Though when he heard the quiet huff, he realised he had over-turned and quickly corrected himself to face his teammate. The voice he recognised as Kageyama.

“Well done.”

Hinata opened his mouth in awe. Praise from Kageyama was unheard of. Joy leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Don’t cry, dumbass.” Kageyama’s shoes squeaked as he walked away.

Hinata ignored the conversation with his opponent as he trailed after his teammate. “Kageyama!” He cheered. “The coolest Setter in the world!”

“Shut up idiot!” Kageyama smacked the ball to the ground, letting it rebound off the polished floor to hit Hinata in the face. The ball floating in the air for a few seconds after the impact. The bells chimed. A few seconds was all Hinata needed to know where it was. Hearing the soft jingle before he was turning around and running. Leaping. Hands reaching out. Grasping. The ball coming into his palms before he came back down to the ground. Bending his legs upon landing to lesson the strain on his joints. Smiling to himself.


End file.
